


I Love You

by lilithslittlelover



Category: The Flight Attendant (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert, Soft Miranda Croft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithslittlelover/pseuds/lilithslittlelover
Summary: What happens when you tell Miranda you love her?
Relationships: Miranda Croft/Reader, Miranda Croft/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tempted to change the cupcakes into donuts but I didn’t. The cupcakes are too iconic.

“Miranda um it would be great if you could take my calls, answer my texts just” You stop and sigh heavily “please talk to me. I’m sorry if I did anything wrong and if it’s about the tv I’m not mad just I miss you.” You leave a voicemail on Miranda’s phone, it had been a few days since you told her that you loved her and now you were regretting that decision as when you woke the next morning she was gone, didn’t even leave a note, just upped and left.

You throw yourself on to the couch and look at where the tv used to be. Miranda had picked it up and thrown it to the floor after a phone call with Viktor didn’t go her way and unfortunately you weren’t home to help her calm down so the tv got the brunt of her anger. When you got home you found her sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch in hand, looking at the broken tv, it wasn’t the first time it happened (it was actually the second) and you were sure it wouldn’t be the last and you should of been annoyed, mad but seeing Miranda sitting there with such a sad expression, her eyes seemingly ready to cry.

You couldn’t be instead you sat next to her, bringing her into your arms for a cuddle. Miranda put her glass on the coffee table then snuggled into you. You sat there in silence for a few minutes before asking if she wanted to get a take out. Later that night, to be precise before you fell asleep, you told her that you loved her and when you awoke she was gone.

You look at your phone, it hasn’t even been five minutes and you want to so much call, text her but you don’t want to be so damn clingy but you miss her.

Miranda looks at her phone again, at it’s place next to her on the motel’s outdated couch, seeing another voicemail from you. She sighs sadly as she finishes her glass of scotch, wiping the tears from her eyes, leaving you hurt but in her line of work love is dangerous and she wouldn’t risk putting your life on the line for loving her. She poured herself another scotch, drinking some before looking at her phone. 

Maybe this voicemail would be the ‘I hate you! I never want to see you again!’ one. That would hurt the most but Miranda knew breaking up was for the best for both of you. She took a large sip of her drink before playing the voicemail. She wells up at hearing your voice for the first time in days but keeps listening as you think you’ve done something wrong.

 _You haven’t done anything wrong, you’ve done more than anyone has_. She thinks as tears prick her eyes and threaten to run down her already wet checks and then she laughs heartily as you bring up what happened to the tv and quickly feels her heart break at hearing you miss her.  
“Fuck” She says in a defeated hoarse voice as she quickly drinks the scotch not wanting to spend another moment in the rundown motel.

Hours pass and you begin to wonder if Miranda was going to block your number or maybe get a new phone and completely forget you the latter one being the most hurtful. She wouldn’t would she? You go to continue your thought but you hear a sudden knock on the door, you sigh with annoyance, not really wanting to deal with anyone today but you suppose you better get it over with. You push yourself off of the couch and walk to the front door, taking a breath for whoever and whatever they wanted before opening the door.

“What ca-” You stop immediately at seeing Miranda standing in front of you, on one hand you’re overjoyed to see her on the other your heart breaks at seeing that she’s been crying.  
“I um, I’m not great at this whole love thing but I hope I haven’t fucked up what we have and I brought your favourite cupcakes.” Miranda’s voice is hoarse as she holds out a box of cupcakes. You gently take the cupcakes quickly placing the box on the small table where you keep your keys and random stationary. You nearly jump on to her as you hug her and she hugs back, her strong arms holding you as close and tightly as she can.

“You haven’t fucked it up just please don’t disappear again. Ever. Please.” You plead, slightly clinging to her afraid that she’ll vanish from existence. She places a sweet kiss on the top of your head.  
“I promise.” She whispers and she lets you cling to her as you finally smile.


End file.
